


Hockey Game Bets

by RussianHatter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bottom!Sweden, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, you remember the bet right? Since this is a match between Russia and Sweden, if the team looses then me or Germany, gets to tell the losing team to do something. Then the winning team, gets to tell their lover to do whatever they ask." Main!EngSwe, Minor!GerRus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rang, echoing throughout England's house. England lifted his head from his arms, tearing his eyes away from Sweden, who was cooking in his kitchen.

"That must be Germany and Russia." England said, half to himself and half to Sweden.

"Unless you invited someone else to watch the game." Sweden teased, not taking his eyes off of the food as he cooked. The job of cooking always fell to him as anything England tried to cook ending up chard and unrecognizable.

"Cheeky." England said, giving Sweden a look alongside an amused smile, "It _is_ Russia and Germany then."

"You love it." Sweden said, smiling happily to himself. He didn't even hear England walk up behind him, and he squeaked as England squeezed his backside.

"But of course." England let his voice come out as a rumble, knowing how much Sweden liked it. He grinned as he heard Sweden's little pleased hum then pulled away to go greet their guests.

He walked out of his kitchen and through the living room to open his front door.

"Is Sweden cooking?" Russia asked immediately, not even letting England say hello. He didn't even let England answer before running into the house to surprise Sweden with a hug.

England rolled his eyes in good nature then looked at Germany who was chuckling. He sighed and stepped to the side, saying, "Just come in already."

"Thank you." Germany said, his voice drenched in amusement as he stepped into England's house. He tugged at his jacket, removing the light coat of snow before taking it off completely as it was warm inside the house.

"Yes yes, just go make sure your lover isn't destroying my kitchen." England took Germany's jacket and put it on his coat rack.

"Hey! That was one time!" Russia's voice came from behind them. Russia pouted as he hurriedly removed his long coat, wanting to get back to Sweden. Sweden had told him that he had to put his coat away and say hello to England before getting his customary hug and head pat. He really wanted his hug and head pat!

"Hello England, thank you for inviting us on another double date." Russia said quickly as he threw his coat on the rack.

England chuckled as he crossed his arms, saying "Sweden denied you the hug didn't he."

"...yes." Russia pouted again

"That's because you need to say hello first Ru, England likes you." Sweden said with a fond smile, his expressions coming easily to him around his little family. He had no fear of fright around them.

Russia's pout disappeared and he suddenly lunged at England with a wide smile, "I like you too England! I'm sorry for not giving you a hug first!"

"It's alright Russia. I'd want to hug Sweden first too." England gave the childish nation a smile and hugged him as well before letting him go. He could hear Germany snickering in the background and something that sounded suspiciously like 'more than just a hug, I'm sure.'

Russia giggled and turned around, looking at Sweden eagerly, like a child looking for treats from their mother. He squealed as Sweden smiled at him with open arms and quickly ran into them. He loved the way Sweden held him while petting his hair, it made him feel safe and loved.

Sweden smiled fondly again, gently running his fingers through Russia's fluffy beige hair as he held the nation close, "You want to help me in the kitchen, Ru?"

"Da!" Russia chirped, nuzzling Sweden's chest hard before finally pulling away. He followed Sweden into the kitchen and poured the already cooked popcorn into a large bowl. He happily helped out by carrying all the already made food into the living room, making it ready for the game.

Germany went to help as well, he stopped by Sweden and gave Sweden a sideways hug, saying "Hey, thanks for the invite."

"Of course." Sweden leaned against Germany for a moment as his hands were already dirty again from finishing up the last of the snacks, "Wouldn't be as fun without you or Russia."

Germany grinned boyishly then went to help Russia carry the food, dropping a kiss onto Russia's lips as he did so.

England stepped up behind Sweden, wrapping his arms around Sweden's waist and resting his chin on the nation's shoulder. He hummed lightly, saying, "Everything's even brighter now."

"Yes, isn't is wonderful?" Sweden turned his head slightly, looking at England with such a warm smile.

England kissed that smile, holding Sweden tighter against him. A rumble vibrated his chest as Sweden turned in his arms and he felt Sweden's arms hang around his shoulders. He gently sucked and nipped at Sweden's supple lips, briefly tasting his love's mouth before saying, "Extremely so."

Sweden blushed and smiled. He shyly nuzzled England's nose with his own then said, "Why don't you go check on them, I need to wash up here."

"Alright." England said, giving Sweden a nuzzle back before pulling away. He got four drinks first, already knowing everyone's preferred drink. He walked into the living room and grinned at the sight of Russia sitting on Germany's lap, kissing the other nation. He walked over and set the drinks on the table.

"Okay, Alt beer for the German and Smirnoff for the Russian- Yes, it's green apple." England said as Russia opened his mouth.

"Yay!" Russia said, immediately reaching for his drink, then grabbing the Alt for Germany, "Spasibo!"

"Danke." Germany said, slightly raising his bottle.

"You're welcome." England said before setting his own tea on the table. He looked up and smiled as he saw Sweden coming in.

"I have your Saft. I've already put your amount of water in it." He said and was slightly smirking as he received a kiss as his reward.

"Thank you." Sweden softly said before taking his drink. He took a sip and hummed delightfully as he tasted the elderflower flavor, "My favorite too."

"Of course." England said as he sat down, pulling Sweden sideways into his lap.

Sweden bit his lip, holding back a little giggle and simply wrapped his arms around England's shoulders.

"Everyone ready for the game?" Germany spoke up, the remote in his hand. The rest of them uttered their approval but then England spoke.

"Wait, you remember the bet right?" England said, a slightly rouge grin stretching his lips as he spoke to everyone, "Since this is a match between Russia and Sweden, if the team looses then me or Germany, depending on the losing team, gets to tell the losing team to do something. Then the winning team, gets to tell their lover to do whatever they ask."

"I remember!" Russia chirped, hugging onto Germany happily. He looked at Sweden and said, "My team will win! You'll see!"

"Maybe, my team is very strong Russia. We did win last year." Sweden laughed softly.

"Okay okay, the game's about to start." Germany cut in with an amused smile. He turned the T.V. on and put it to the right channel before turning the volume up.

Then, the game started. Time passed and the food was eaten, drinks were downed, and they cheered for both teams. As the game clock ran out, it was declared that Russia had won, beating the previous years winner, Sweden.

"I won!" Russia yipped, laughing joyously, "I won the bet!"

The other three nation's laughed as Russia hopped off of Germany, jumping like an excited child. Sweden leaned against England, not really minding that his team had lost, after all, he got to see Russia this happy. Briefly, he wondered what England was going to ask him to do, but then pushed that thought away for a little later.

"Alright, what do you want me to do then, mein Hase?" Germany said, calling Russia 'his rabbit' as he leaned further into the couch cushions. He had his arms crossed and was smiling at his excited lover, ready to do whatever Russia asked.

"Hm..." Russia tapped his cheek in thought then grinned as he thought of what he wanted. He immediately sat in Germany's lap and said, "Pamper me! Pet me!"

Germany reflexively wrapped his arms around Russia's waist when the pale nation occupied his lap. He blinked at the request then laughed. He reached up and gently carded his fingers through Russia's hair, enjoying thee little pleased sounds Russia made.

"Alright, mein Hase, I'll pamper you all night then." Germany whispered into Russia's ear, making the nation blush then grin widely.

"...Good." Russia said, a little smile curling his lips. He nuzzled Germany's cheek then placed a kiss there.

Germany grinned and stood up with Russia in his arms. He looked to England and Sweden and continued to grin as they gave him looked of amusement and acceptance.

"I think we'll be heading back now. Thanks for the food and company." He said.

"Of course. You're welcome anytime." England said.

Germany nodded and left with Russia, still carrying the nation in his arms. When the door closed behind them, England looked at Sweden and grinned,

"So," he said, "You have to do any one thing I say."

"It appears so." Sweden replied, "Now, the only question is, is what?"

Suddenly, Sweden was on his back on the couch, England looming over him. A rush of heat ran through Sweden's body and he fought not to wiggle, his skin already beginning to tingle. A shiver ran up his spine as England grinned deviously.

"Well...I've always had this fantasy..." England said, his voice a low rumble.

"Oh?" Sweden said breathlessly, slightly squeezing his legs together in arousal.

"Me in my old pirate gear, and you, dressed in a sexy old time dress, as my personal lady." England leaned down, pressing his lower half against Sweden, letting his lover feel how hard he already was, "I'd be waiting for you in my 'cabin', and there you'd be, not knowing what naughty things I had in store for you."

Sweden blushed hotly, both from the image England was painting in his mind, and how hard England felt against him. His mouth watered with desire and he answered without another thought,

"Let's do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Sweden looked at himself in the mirror. His face was completely red as he looked at what he was wearing, but he knew England would love it -even though it wasn't a dress-, and that was what made Sweden excited for what was going to happen.

Sweden wore a teal skirt that went to his ankles. It had a long slit up the side, going all the way up his leg and finally stopping at his hip, disappearing under the navy blue corset that gave him more of a curve than normal. Under the corset, he wore a simple white wench type blouse that encircled his upper arms instead of his shoulders. In fact, his shoulders were completely bare, his skin visible from his upper chest all the way up.

He looked down and shifted his leg so the skirt moved away, revealing feminine ankle boots and white thigh high stockings. He knew that the stockings would drive England crazy, England always spoke of how much he had a kink for Sweden's legs. The thought made Sweden's face burn red again but his body went hot as well in anticipation. He didn't even want to think of the underwear he was wearing.

Sweden bit his lip and looked at his entire body. He felt a little foolish but not necessarily ugly. England had spent enough time making Sweden feel confident in his looks. The thought made Sweden smile as he made his way to England's room. His heart pounding in anticipation with every step. Sweden finally opened the door and immediately felt heat pool in his stomach at what he saw.

England lay on the bed, hand under his head and feet propped up. He was completely decked out in his old pirate gear, the main colors being black and red. He even wore heavy looking boots and his pirate hat, but it all just made him look dangerous.

"So, me pretty jewel has found his way t' me own cabin" England said, easily slipping into the way he used to speak when sailing the sea's so many years ago.

Sweden blushed, as he always did when England called him a jewel. He bit his lip and looked down shyly, almost not able to take that rouge grin, "You are the one who called me here...Captain."

"That I did, lovely." England slowly stood from the bed, his boots making a heaving sound on the floor as he did so. He slowly made his way towards Sweden, _stalking_ towards him really.

Sweden felt his breath catch in his throat again. He moved backwards, his back gently hitting the door, and suddenly, England was right in front of him.

"You thought I'd never notice didn't you?" England said, stroking Sweden's cheek when suddenly, he swooped down and kissed him deeply. He moved his lips against Sweden's teasing him into replying. He growled as he felt the Nordic nation tremble and press against him. England reached down and cupped Sweden's ass, squeezing it tightly before lifting the nation up and pushing him against the wall.

Sweden gasped into England's mouth as his back hit the wall and quickly wrapped his legs around England's waist. He whimpered, feeling a hot tongue press against his lips, and eagerly opened his mouth to it. Sweden moaned as his mouth was ravaged, he wanted to buck against England but tightened his legs instead.

England groaned then growled. He thrust his groin against Sweden's, pinning him against the wall harshly. He forced his tongue deeper into Sweden's mouth and ground his hard erection against the other nations'. He let his hand trail down to Sweden's revealed leg then under the skirt. His member throbbed at what he felt.

"Bloody fuck..." He said, slightly breathless. He let his hand grope Sweden's practically bare ass then thrust against him again,

"You feel that?" England growled, grinding hard against Sweden, "You feel how hard you make me?"

Sweden blushed, whimpering as he felt heat just pour into his stomach, "I-I don't know wh-what you mean.", he couldn't stop himself from squirming. This heat inside him, it felt like he was burning so sweetly. He wanted it, wanted this. It made him feel so needy, so wanton. No, he had to keep with the game, it would everything so much sweeter.

"C-captain!" Sweden gasped and pressed himself harder against England, wrapping his arms around the other nation tightly.

"Playing innocent are we? But you like this don't you..." England growled into Sweden's ear, briefly biting it just the way Sweden liked. He gave a full body shiver at the keening sound that left Sweden lovely mouth and said, "You need me like I need you." He captured Sweden's mouth again.

In a flurry of motion, Sweden found himself suddenly on his back, pinned to the bed. He tried not to give away how excited he truly was, he bit his lip for a moment then licked them instead.

"And trust me, gorgeous. I need ya badly" England said, looming over Sweden, causing delightful shivers to run up Sweden's spine.

"P-Please, I don't know what you mean." Sweden looked up at England through his lashes, his body singing for more of England's touch but he didn't allow the satisfaction. He continued to act 'coy' as if he had no clue.

"Still playin' innocent? You've been teasin' me since you've came aboard. Flashin' those pretty legs, battin' those pretty lashes at me." England licked a long strip up Sweden's leg -where his skin wasn't covered-.

"Tell me t' truth lovely, how much do you ache for me cock?" England grinned and slowly pushed the skirt to the side with his nose. He gave another lick to Sweden's inner thigh then traveled up Sweden's body to lick those pretty collar bones.

"I...I don't know. Is your _cock_ really worthy for how much I _ache_." Sweden's voice went breathless as he arched, slowly allowing his skirt to part completely. He dragged his leg up England's and curled it around the nation's hip again, "Can you _fill_ me to the brim?"

England cussed again, his own hands aching to just _rip_ Sweden's clothing off him. Sweden knew what his dirty talk did to him!

"Even further." England growled, reaching under Sweden's skirt and tearing off his panties. He then pulled away from Sweden, getting to his knee's so he could undo his britches. As soon as he unzipped himself, his member sprung from the opening, red and slightly leaking.

Sweden's breath caught in his throat and he immediately wanted to taste. He loved tasting England's hardened member, holding it in his mouth, knowing that he could drive England wild with just a few licks. Sweden's pulse fluttered as England took his chin and brought him close to the ridged member.

"Better get me cock nice and wet, _love_. It's t' only lube you're gettin'." England warned, bringing Sweden's mouth closer to his throbbing erection. He twitched as he felt Sweden's hot breath rush over his sensitive member and had to focus not to rush into being in Sweden's mouth.

Sweden shivered and barely said, "Yes, Captain." before taking the hardness into his mouth. England's member was hot and heavy on his tongue. Sweden shivered at the musky taste and took the erection as far as he could. He made a slight noise when the head hit the back of his throat then whimpered when England suddenly thrust.

"Fuck!" England growled, his ab muscles tightening as he struggled not to thrust again. He didn't want to choke Sweden. He breathed as steadily as he could, his brain quickly turning to much as Sweden used that hot tongue on him. He ran a hand through Sweden's hair and couldn't help but to pull him closer. England groaned and slightly bucked as Sweden moaned around his cock.

Finally, England got another thought in his head. He quickly licked his fingers until they were soaked then pulled up Sweden's skirt. He quickly pressed two slick fingers into his lover then pressed harder and bucked into Sweden's mouth when the Nordic nation sucked hard. He looked down and groaned at the sight Sweden made.

"You should see yourself...your pretty mouth wrapped around me cock." England said as he slowly pushed in and out of Sweden's mouth.

Sweden dug his nails into the fabric of England's trousers, his body trembling. He didn't know whither to push back onto England's fingers moving inside him -stretching him- or go forward and take England's cock into his throat. He moaned as the decision was taken from him, delighting in the feeling of England slowly thrusting into his mouth. He slightly wiggled, wanting more already, and blushed as England noticed.

"So needy..." England teased, adding another finger inside of Sweden. He thrust his fingers as deep as he could and rubbed Sweden's inner walls, "I can't wait t' feel this around me cock, but I'm not t' only one, am I? "

"You want me inside you, don't you. You want t' feel me thick, throbbin' cock."

Sweden yanked himself away from England's member, slightly gasping for air. He grabbed at England's shirt and pulled him closer, shivering hard as he could feel England's fingers spread him.

"Please!" Sweden suddenly said, "No more teasing! I need to feel you, inside, stretching me, filling me." Sweden held nothing back, speaking his mind. He would talk dirty and take pleasure from it if it meant he would have England inside him sooner. He wanted to feel that complete feeling that always had him begging England for more.

England groaned in his throat and pulled his fingers from Sweden. He pushed his lover completely onto the bed, saying, "Aye, you're ready for me. No more waitin'."

England propped Sweden's hips up and wasted no time in lining himself up to Sweden's entrance. He slowly pushed in to his lover, groaning at the sinful feeling that made fire simmer in his gut. He heard Sweden's breathless murmurs of 'Yes, yes, yes' and wanted to just shove himself all the way in. The decision was taken from him when he suddenly felt Sweden's legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him completely in, causing him to cuss at the consuming feeling.

Sweden cried out, his legs trembling at being stretched so wide. He slowly rolled his hips, spearing himself further onto that ridged member. It still slightly hurt, but he welcomed the burn, the slight stinging sensation. It meant that he was with England in the most basic primal way.

Suddenly, England thrust into him and fire rushed through his body. Sweden bit his lip, moaning in his mouth.

"No, don't do that, let me hear you." England's voice was ragged now as he licked Sweden's bitten lip, "Let me hear your screams."

Without any warning, England thrust into Sweden again and didn't stop. The sound of their slapping skin made England groan and pick up speed. He stared hotly at Sweden as he watched the nation throw his head back and cry out. It sounded like music to his ears.

"Ah- En-En-England!" Sweden sobbed, spreading his legs wide, "P-please, d-deeper!"

"As you wish, princess." England panted, grinning.

England gripped Sweden's legs and lifted them until Sweden was bent as far as the corset would allow. He snapped his hips forward and began almost mindlessly pounding into Sweden. He chanted the word 'Fuck!' as he felt Sweden's hot channel tighten around him. He ground his pelvis against Sweden's, trying to go as deep as allowed.

"Fuck! Princess, I'm goin' t' break!" England growled, sweat dripping down his spine as he pushed even closer to Sweden's body.

Sweden was breathing hard, his mind to filled with pleasure to actually think. He barely registered what England was saying, but when he did, he mindlessly said, "Please, fill me Captain...!"

England growled again and dropped one of Sweden's legs. He gripped Sweden's member and stroked him as he pounded into him. His only thought being that he had to get Sweden to shatter first. Like every other time he made love to Sweden, he couldn't keep his eyes off Sweden's face. The expression of pure ecstasy driving him mad.

Finally, Sweden's body twisted and he practically screamed as he shattered, his climax crashing over him. Only a few seconds into it, he felt England cum within him, only heightening his pleasure.

They stayed like that, pressed together so tightly even as they twitched from the after effects. A few long minutes passed before England was moving again. Slowly, he placed Sweden's leg back on the bed then began undoing Sweden's corset, knowing that Sweden would want it off before sleeping. He smiled as he heard Sweden take a deep breath as soon as he loosened it and leaned down to press a few kisses to Sweden's damp stomach.

Sweden looked blearily at England and giggled. He shifted and began taking England's clothes off as England was taking his own off. Within only a few minutes, they were both bare and Sweden was pulling the covers over their still sweaty bodies.

England chuckled and pulled Sweden to him. He gently plucked Sweden's glasses from his face and put it on his bedside table. He then looked at Sweden's pleased and sleepy expression and smiled widely.

"God, it's almost ridiculous how much I love you." England said, holding Sweden tight to his body.

Sweden smiled, his heart skipping a beat at those words. He nuzzled England's chest and pressed a kiss there before saying, "Only almost, because I love you so much more."

England chuckled and lifted Sweden's head to kiss his lips before saying, "Not even close to possible. I love you more than anything in our world and out of it."

Sweden laughed and kissed England back just thinking that he would debate that later.


End file.
